kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Silent magic
]] Unlike Hoti magic and Bhavati magic, silent magic does not require the magician to utter a spell. Agni has stated that silent magic was not an ability originally meant for humans. The more human a magician, the harder it is for them to use silent magic. He lists the following as qualities that make a magician proficient at silent magic: * a desire for strength * lack of compassion for the enemy * a cold-hearted willingness to sacrifice everything for the sake of one's objectives. The type of silent magic a magician can use is decided at birth. Each attribute has 1 or 2 silent magic abilities associated with it. Nobody is required to learn it.Currygom's blog, Magic: Six factors that determine magical talent Silent magic itself does not use vigor, but when used with spells that require vigor, vigor consumption increases. hoti indra example: Using hoti indra by itself only uses vigor when cast, but when it is controlled with silent magic, vigor continues to drain out. List of known silent magic abilities * Flame Mastery (Fire attribute): Used to control fire, often considered necessary to effectively use hoti agni or Fire-attribute weapons to avoid harming the user. * Name unknown (Sky attribute): Used to control the path of lightning magic. Ran Sairofe claims that it's the rarest type of silent magic. Asha Rahiro notes that it consumes too much vigor to be effective normally, but is an extremely useful ability if fighting within the Chaos barrier. * Name unknown (Death attribute): Allows the user to see the remaining lifespan of people nearby. It is also a requirement for using hoti yama. * Transcendental Resistance (Chaos attribute): Lessens damage from magic and transcendentals. The amount is determined by the number of Nil attributes of the user. single - 30%, double - 60%, triple - 99%. This particular ability seems to be passive, unlike the others. Both Teo Rakan (during her fight with Pingara) and Kaz Lehn (Leez's punching bag) have demonstrated use of this ability. * Dream Tracking (Darkness attribute): Laila Hemawati describes it as an ability that can at best be used to wake someone up, and that it is useless compared to other types of silent magic. Descriptions of silent magic in the story Season 3 When Brilith Ruin tells Laila Hemawati that she wishes she could be as good at silent magic as she is, Laila replies that humans who learn it would be unable to return to being who they were, comparing them to spilled water which can only fall. During a conversation with Claude Yui, Brilith Ruin tells him that she heard that the better one becomes at silent magic, the more humanity one loses. Claude tells her that on the contrary, losing one's humanity allows one to use silent magic well. She points out that most of the magicians she knows are good at it, yet they still seem to have kept their humanity. He tells her that the difference is subtle, but it is the great difference between doing a particular act and not doing it, and a lot of it was done during the Cataclysm. References Category:Index Category:Magic